


[Podfic]  Rhapsody in Blue

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Frank will probably be lucky to make it back to the Station in one piece.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by mahoni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Rhapsody in Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> For Aka's [bandom_meme](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org) prompt: _any MCR characters, SPACE AU!_

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Rhapsody%20in%20Blue.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:08:12



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014011206.zip) | **Size:** 8 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Rhapsody%20in%20Blue.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
